What If A Misunderstanding Isn't A Misunderstanding
by KiseKuroKaga
Summary: What if Kiyoshi and Gakuto really did go at in the showers?. What if it was Kiyoshi being 'drilled' by Gakuto?. What if their sexual relationship wasn't a misunderstanding?. YAOI!. Don't like then Don't read!.


**[ The following includes Mature Yaoi content. If you Do Not like it then Do Not read the following ]**

 **Thoughts are displayed in** _Italics_ **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

' _That conversation today was a doozy-_ ' Shingo, blond hair, brown eyes and tanned skin; Thought as he undressed out of his black and white striped prison clothes. ' _I'd heard it was common in prison... But maybe I misheard them.. I've known Kiyoshi since middle school. He's just not that way..._ ' he also thought whilst folding his clothes and putting them in the locker before grabbed his towel and letting it hang over his one shoulder. Once it was resting over his shoulders, the blonde made his way towards the double doors that lead to prison showers...

Meanwhile Gakuto, medium lengthed dark hair, pale skin, brown/black eyes and black framed glasses stood in the shower in front of his companion who happens to be on his knees. Kiyoshi Fujino, dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Gakuto's looked down at Kiyoshi. The Fujino slightly shuffled back away from Gakuto's lower half of the body whilst asking "so, what do we do about Shingo?". The four eyes watched as his partner moved closer towards him. The two pairs of dark eyes stared in to each other as Gakuto hummed whilst feeling the luke-warm water pouring on to and dripping down his body, "we'll come up with a plan later" he muremed. "H-Hai...". Kiyoshi moved and got on to all fours in front of his partner, his cheeks coloring crimson as he did so. Once Kiyoshi was as comfortable as possible Gakuto slightly bent his knees as his hands gently held Kiyoshi's hips and raised them just slightest and positioned his 'member' at his companions entrance. "Kiyoshi-" he started and continued speaking "you might want to hold your breathe and relax" though it was more of a warning however, already doing as told. Kiyoshi relaxed his body as much as possible whilst sucking in a rather large breathe. "Gh!". Dark blue eyes shut as Fujino felt Gakuto's thumbs parten his rear-end cheeks and pressed the tip against his entrance. A hot breath escaped the four eyes lips before he began to push in. "Nng-.. AahH~!". Kiyoshi's jaw and fingers clenched as he felt something large and almost hard like a rock push in to his ass. "Haa!... Kiyoshi!...". Unconsciously Kiyoshi's right arm slightly reached out, letting his hand grasp the floor tile, feeling nothing but hot pain in his backside. Trying as much as possible to not clench up his rear muscles. "Ngh!... H-hurts!" breathed out Kiyoshi as Gakuto pushed in the rest of his member until he couldn't push in any more...

On the outside of the shower room, Shingo blinked in shock as he thought he heard something. 'No!. No!. No!.. I'm sure I'm just hearing things!' he thought whilst shaking his head a couple of times. He reached his hand out and gripped the door handle before sliding it open with his brown eyes closed. However, his eyes snapped wide open as he suddenly heard "Nngh!-... aAH!" coming from Kiyoshi's clenching and un-clenching mouth. Shingo quickly hid behind the wall as his sweat dropped all over. 'No, No, No!. I'm definetley imagining things' he thought in more shock. Needing a confirmation, he stepped from behind wall. Gakuto snapped his hips forward whilst groaning and Kiyoshi moaned quite loudly. The moans and groans bounced and echoed around tiled walls and in to Shingo's ears as he stared in horror. Before the two could notice his presence he quickly turned and slammed the door shut behind himself.

As quickly as possible, Shingo changed back in to his prison outfit as the moans and groans grew louder in the showers. ' _No!... No!... No!. No!. Their banging!... In the showers!... No!.. My best friend!... No!_ ' he thought repeatedly as he practically ran out of the changing rooms. Still very shocked. 

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, follow and favorite. xD**


End file.
